It's Only Love
by DJMeep
Summary: Buffy and Faith go on a date and return to Buffy's dorm afterward. A Fuffy smut piece. (Summaries aren't my thing)


Buffy sat in her bedroom freaking out about her hair because she couldn't seem to get it just right for her date. Choosing a simple down-do, Buffy was trying to curl her hair just right to make it wavy, not curly, but she couldn't do it. Unfortunately, Willow was out with Tara that night and Joyce was busy at the gallery, so Buffy was on her own. After 20 minutes of failed attempts, Buffy unplugged the curling iron and put her hair up into a ponytail, with strands hanging down on each side of her face, framing it. Finally ready, Buffy walked out of her dorm room and locked the door behind her. Demon activity was extremely low during the past few weeks, so Buffy did not even bother stuffing a stake into her small clutch.

She arrived at the coffee shop near campus about ten minutes later and scanned the room until she locked eyes with her date and began to move through the crowd to their table. She smiles as her date stands, hugs her, and gives her a brief kiss on the cheek. "Hey, Faith. Sorry I'm late. Hair troubles," she said sitting down.

Faith smiled and shook her head. "No problem. I only got her about two or three minutes ago, so no big." The Chosen Two chatted throughout their date as they moved from salads to cups of coffee and enjoyed each other's company. When the bill came, Buffy insisted on paying, despite Faith's protests that the date was, in fact, _her_ idea.

Once the bill was taken care of, the two women began walking toward Buffy's dorm as Buffy and Faith held hands and, for once, were able to walk around at night without being concerned about vampires or demons. By the time that the two women had reached Buffy's door, they were already making out and had actually been bouncing from wall to wall for the last few minutes. Buffy broke away for air and began to fumble with her keys. After a few moments, Faith leaned over her shoulder and breathed out, "Hurry up, B." This only made the fumbling worse, but eventually Buffy succeeded and opened the damned door. Buffy and Faith stumbled into the room as they continued their make out session. Closing the door behind them, Faith gently pushed Buffy onto the bed and straddled her. She leaned down and whispered, "I love you, you know," into Buffy's ear as she wrapped her arm around Buffy's back and pulled her into a standing position. This time, it was Buffy who attacked Faith's lips with her own. Faith ran her hands down the front of Buffy's body and she grabbed the front of her button-up blouse. With her slayer strength, Faith tore the shirt open and her acute senses picked up the faint sound of the buttons falling to the ground. Faith pulled back for a moment and noticed the sexy smile on Buffy's face as she lay back down on the bed. Faith reached down and pulled her sweater over her head revealing her simple, yet sexy black lace bra.

She once again leaned over to kiss Buffy as both their hands traveled down their respective body to remove their pants. Faith kissed Buffy's lips again as her hands travelled down Buffy's body, exploring it and then trace her fingers back up Buffy's sides, causing her to arch her back with pleasure. Faith looked down at Buffy and said, "Front-clasp bra, huh? You really meant business, didn't you, B?" Buffy only laughed in response as Faith undid the clasp and let Buffy's breasts free. Buffy lifted herself on her elbows to let Faith remove the bra and allow herself to reach Faith's back, so she could to release Faith's captive breasts. Faith kissed her way down Buffy's body, paying special attention to her erect nipples, sucking on and biting each one, until she reached the waistband of Buffy's pink lace thong.

She wrapped her index fingers around the waistband, just above Buffy's hips, and eased the thong down until she reached Buffy's ankles, at which point she simply tossed it to the side. She kissed the thin strip of wiry blond hair just above Buffy's clit before she finally moved on, reaching the place where Buffy wanted her most: her pussy. Faith leaned back on her heels for a moment, thinking of what to do, before deciding to wing it.

Leaning down, Faith noticed that Buffy's clit was just beginning to peek out of its hood and shook her head slightly as a smirk formed on her face. _That just won't do. _ Faith placed lips of Buffy's hiding clit and gently began sucking on it as she used her index finger to tease Buffy by grazing her lips with the tip, but not entering, eliciting moans and quiet, muttered curses from the blonde. Suddenly, without any warning, Faith thrust her finger into Buffy's slick entrance. "Oh god, Faith," Buffy gasped as Faith smiled internally. Faith set a quick rhythm as she pulled the finger and pushed it back in repeatedly, causing Buffy to breath rather heavily.

Faith rotated her hand so her palm was facing upward. She moved her index finger in a "Come Hither" motion and knew that she had found Buffy's g-spot when the blonde moaned out in pleasure and stuttered out her name. Faith thrust her middle finger into Buffy and wiggled the two fingers around as Buffy's breathing turned into pleasure-filled pants. Faith gave Buffy's clit a gentle nibble as she brought her lips back onto it. Faith felt Buffy's walls begin to quiver and took it as encouragement to continue, as she once again began sucking on the bundle of nerves that stood out, swollen, just above Buffy's red lower lips.

Suddenly, Buffy let out something that sounded almost like a squeak and Faith felt a gush of fluid hit her hand and face. As she continued to pump her fingers in and out of Buffy to prolong her pleasure, Faith began licking up the juices that came out of Buffy. _God, this is so good. I could almost live on this. You know, screw the "almost." I definitely could live on this. _As Buffy came down from her high, Faith climbed back on the bed, straddling Buffy, and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. "Faith… That was… Wow," Buffy stuttered out as she tried to regain control of her mind.

"I know," Faith agreed. Then, regaining her composure, Buffy flipped Faith over, so that now Buffy was looking down at the younger brunette. Faith giggled, uncharacteristically and lifted her torso to give Buffy another kiss. Buffy leaned down and kissed Faith's neck, which caused her to inhale sharply. The blonde slayer continued to kiss her way down Faith's body until she reached her right breast. Buffy took to nipple into her mouth and flicked it with her tongue as Faith arched her back. "B-B-B-Buffy," Faith stuttered out and Buffy switched attention to Faith's left breast. After a few moments of lavishing Faith's nipples with attention, Buffy continued to kiss her was down Faith's body, causing Faith to giggle as Buffy's long hair tickled her stomach and all the while Faith used her hands to gently push Buffy's shoulders down so she would finally reach her dripping sex.

When Buffy finally reached Faith's underwear, she was shocked to notice that Faith was wearing matching lace panties, which were surprisingly more conservative than Buffy's. _That's just not right_. Noticing that Buffy had stopped, Faith propped herself up on her elbows and asked, "Everything ok, B?"

Buffy nodded and looked in Faith's eyes amusedly. "How is it that you ended up being more conservative than me?" Faith only laughed and shrugged. Returning to the task, or rather pussy, in front of her, Buffy yanked down Faith's panties and for a moment admired the swollen red lips in front of her. Buffy used two fingers to separate Faith's inner lips as she stuck her tongue in. Faith gasped and began to close her thighs to hold Buffy in place, but Buffy gently took her ankles and put one foot on each shoulder as she darted her tongue in and out of Faith. As Faith's breathing quickened, Buffy stiffened her tongue and pulled her head back, removing the tongue from inside Faith and using the tip to flick her throbbing clit. As Buffy continued to use her tongue to lick her clit, Faith began squeezing her breasts, the pleasure only increasing.

Buffy stuck two fingers into Faith and began pumping them furiously as she stood and leaned over to give Faith a kiss on the lips. Just as their lips connected, Faith let out a soft "Oh" and a stream of stickiness came at Buffy's hand. Buffy smiled as she continued to kiss Faith and when the fluid stopped, Buffy pulled her fingers out, knowing that was no longer extremely sensitive and licked the fluid off her fingers and smiled at Faith again.

Faith slowly opened her eyes and just said, "Damn." The two slayers in love laughed together as they climbed under the sheets, tossing the blanket aside, and pressing their hit bodies against each other. Faith laid her head on Buffy's shoulder as the blonde slayer wrapped her arms around the brunette sleepily. "I love you, Buffy," Faith whispered, her voice husky with drowsiness.

"I love you, too." Content, the two women, closed their eyes and allowed themselves to drift off into a peaceful slumber, feeling safe in each other's arms.

* * *

_The Next Morning…_

Willow and Tara walked down the hall until they approached the familiar door and unlocked it. Tara walked in the room first and gasped. Worried, Willow quickly rushed into the room and stopped dead in her tracks as she looked at Buffy's bed. Buffy was lying on her pillow with her blonde hair messy and strewn across the pillow, but that was not the shocking part, nor was the fact that Buffy was naked, as indicated by the clothes thrown all over the room. It was _who_ Buffy was naked _with_ that shocked Willow and Tara.

Lying with her head on Buffy's shoulder, Faith had a look of contentment on her face, something that no one had ever seen before. Tara and Willow looked at each other, smiled, and left the room, locking the door behind them.

"I'm not nearly as shocked as should be am I?" asked Willow. Tara shook her head. "Well, I was kinda expecting this to happen and well… it took them long enough." Tara gave Willow a questioning look. Despite the fact that she had known the Scoobies for about a year now, she still wasn't sure what Willow was talking about. "They've had feelings for each other since high school. I'm surprised it took them this long to get together," Willow explained. Tara mentally flipped through the last few Scooby meetings she had been to and realized that Buffy and Faith did indeed have a whole unresolved sexual tension thing brewing between them.

"At least, they're happy," Tara said with a smile. Willow nodded and kissed her on the lips.

"Yeah. They are… and so are we."

* * *

This is my first smut piece. Please review and give me pointers if you have any.

Thanks.


End file.
